


Dávný plán

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, John and Mary's Wedding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is Not Nice
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Jednou jsem někde četla krátký úryvek ze svatby Johna a Mary a říkala jsem si, že by to stálo o zpracování. Navíc jsem si tak trochu splnila své představy o Mary,ale nechci vám předem nic prozrazovat, i když ti, co mě trochu znají, už asi tuší. :D Samozřejmě očekávám vaše komentáře.





	Dávný plán

**Author's Note:**

> Jednou jsem někde četla krátký úryvek ze svatby Johna a Mary a říkala jsem si, že by to stálo o zpracování. Navíc jsem si tak trochu splnila své představy o Mary,ale nechci vám předem nic prozrazovat, i když ti, co mě trochu znají, už asi tuší. :D Samozřejmě očekávám vaše komentáře.

John stál před oltářem a vedle něj stála láska jeho života. Nebo snad ne? Ale, co si to namlouvá. Láska jeho života ho opustila před 2 lety a pak si to nakráčela klidně zpátky do jeho života, jakoby se nechumelilo. Ale to už měl Mary a tu si teď taky hodlal vzít. Ale pořád v něm hlodala myšlenka, co by se stalo, kdyby se tenkrát staly některé věci jinak. Stál by tu s někým jiným? Nesmysl, jeho nejlepší přítel přece takové malichernosti jako emoce ke svému životu nepotřebuje, jak sám s oblibou všude vykládá. John ví, že to tak úplně není pravda, ale kdyby si měl Sherlock vybrat nějakého partnera, byl by to spíše někdo jako Irene Adlerová - krásná, chytrá a opředená tajemstvím. Ne nějaký nudný stárnoucí doktor.

Mary se na něj upřeně zadívala. Cože to ten oddávající říká? Aha, ptá se Mary, jestli si ho bere za manžela. Je to tu. John se instinktivně ohlédl za sebe na svého svědka. Ten měl zavřené oči a zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Mary říkala své ano, Sherlock zašeptal pro sebe to samé. Pak otevřel oči a uviděl Johna, jak na něj upřeně zírá. Zděsil se, otočil se a rychle uháněl pryč. John se chtěl vydat za ním, ale v tom ho zastavila ruka jeho budoucí ženy.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?! Vyštěkla Mary.  
Takhle rozčilenou ji snad nikdy neviděl. Ale on teď musel zmizet a zeptat se Sherlocka, co to mělo všechno znamenat. Hosté byli všichni až do jednoho otočeni na něj a čekali, co se bude dít.

Pak už se rozběhl k východu. Někde za sebou zaslechl Mary, jak křičí něco o tom, že toho bude ještě litovat, ale jemu teď bylo tohle všechno úplně jedno.   
"Promiň, musím jít." prohlásil a podíval se omluvně na oddávajícího.  
Venku se rozhlédl, ale Sherlock nebyl nikde vidět. Nejspíš si vzal taxík a jel domů. Jenže, když John dorazil na Baker Street, byl byt prázdný. Sherlock měl vypnutý telefon a Mycroft jeho volání jako obvykle naprosto ignoroval. Kam mohl kruci v tomhle počasí jít? Hledat ho ovšem nemělo smysl, mohl být naprosto kdekoliv. John se rozhodl, že na něj tady počká. Najednou zaslechl dole cvaknutí dveří a kroky po schodišti. Úlevně si oddechl, ale ve dveřích se objevila paní Hudsonová, stále ještě v kostýmku, který měla na sobě na jeho zpackané svatbě.

„Drahoušku, jsi v pořádku?“  
„Ne, nejsem v pořádku. Netuším, co si myslet. A Sherlock si někde zmizel.“  
„Však on se vrátí. Měli byste si už konečně po těch letech pořádně promluvit.“  
„Co svatba? Co udělala Mary?“  
„Zmizela beze slova chvíli po Tobě. Když se nic nedělo, začali se hosté rozcházet.“  
John si povzdechl, „Právě jsem asi zničil svou jedinou šanci na klidný a šťastný život.“  
„Moc dobře víš, že to není pravda. Klidný možná ano, ale rozhodně ne šťastný. Ten Tě teprve čeká, pokud si konečně vy dva mezi sebou všechno vyříkáte.“ usmála se a odešla.

John musel z toho všeho rozčilení usnout, protože když se probral ve svém křesle, byla už tma. Rozhodl se, že teď už bude muset vyrazit Sherlocka hledat. V tom ale detektiv celý zmáčený vpadl do bytu.

„Můžeš mi laskavě říct, kde jsi byl? Koukni se na sebe, jak vypadáš. To ses procházel v tom dešti?“  
„Potřeboval jsem pročistit hlavu a ani jsem si neuvědomil, že prší.“  
„Ty sis ani neuvědomil, že prší. Aha. Že mě to vlastně vůbec překvapuje.“ rozčílil se John.  
„Johne, můžeš mi říct, co tu vlastně děláš a proč nejsi na své svatbě?“  
„Svatba se žádná nekonala, ty idiote. Běžel jsem za Tebou, jakmile jsi tak zbaběle utekl.“  
„Ale proč? Co Mary, to jsi ji tam jen tak nechal?“  
„Jo nechal. Můj svědek utekl z mojí svatby, když jsem ho viděl, jak říká zároveň s nevěstou ano. To jsem to měl nechat jen tak?“  
„Ano měl. Nevíš, s čím si zahráváš.“  
„Cože? Řekneš mi už konečně o co jde?“

Sherlock chtěl něco odpovědět, ale začal hrozně kýchat.

„Vidíš, to máš z toho procházení se v dešti. Běž do sprchy a pak mazej do postele, uvařím Ti čaj.“

Sherlock chtěl něco jízlivého poznamenat, ale dobře Johna znal a věděl, že teď nemá smysl se s ním hádat. Horká sprcha byla nakonec velmi příjemná a na stolku už na něj čekal čaj.

„Vypij ten čaj a vyspi se. Zůstanu nahoře ve svém pokoji, promluvíme si o všem ráno.“  
„Johne, já se omlouvám, že jsem zničil Tvůj nejdůležitější den v životě.“  
„Nezničil a teď už spi!“ usmál se John a odešel.  
Asi se na to musím taky pořádně vyspat, pomyslel si John. Jakmile ale zavřel oči, začal přemýšlet. Co ten Sherlockův útěk ze svatby vlastně měl znamenat? Viděl ho, jak říká ano. To přece mohlo mít pouze jediné vysvětlení. John ještě nikdy v životě tak nedoufal, aby byla jeho domněnka pravdivá. 

Když se uprostřed noci probral, zaslechl dole nějaký šramot. Rozhodl se jít radši Sherlocka zkontrolovat. V obývací pokoji zahlédl malou zahalenou postavu se zbraní v ruce, jak míří směrem k Sherlockově ložnici. Johnovi zatrnulo. Vrátil se potichu zpět k sobě do pokoje pro svou zbraň. Když vešel do Sherlockovy ložnice, málem leknutím zkameněl. Uprostřed pokoje stála jeho málem manželka a mířila na Sherlocka, který vypadal velice rozespale.  
Mary se na něj otočila: „Jsem ráda, že jsi dorazil. Aspoň uvidíš, jak konečně dokončím svou práci.“  
„Jakou práci? O čem to mluvíš?“ nemohl John uvěřit svým očím a uším.  
„Zničit Sherlocka Holmese“ odvětila Mary.  
„Ale jak? Proč? To mezi námi byla všechno lež?“  
„Ještě předtím, než si Jim Moriarty vystřelil mozek z hlavy, měl pro mě úkol. Asi tušil, že tenhle idiot bude svou smrt jen předstírat, tak chtěl, abych Tě získala a tím ho zničila.“  
„Proč by mělo Sherlocka zničit to, že se já ožením?“  
Mary se zasmála: „Ty to vážně netušíš, viď? A co si asi myslíš, že mělo znamenat to na naší svatbě? Vždyť on Tě zbožňuje tolik, že byl ochotný mě tolerovat, když viděl, jak jsi šťastný, i když samozřejmě nějak zjistil, co jsem zač.“  
„Chceš mi říct, že jsi tohle věděl?“ otočil se na Sherlocka.  
„Teď bychom asi měli řešit něco jiného, Johne.“  
„Odpověz mi!“  
„Ano, věděl jsem to. Mycroft to zjistil. Ale chtěl jsem, abys byl šťastný. Mary se do Tebe opravdu zamilovala a mohl jsi mít spokojený život. Ona by se o nic nepokusila, kdybys s ní byl.“  
„Hm s vražedkyní nebo co je vlastně zač. To Ti teda pěkně děkuju.“  
„Promiň Johne. Nemohl jsem tušit, jak se to všechno vyvine. A ty jsi vypadal tak spokojeně.“  
„Ano, bylo to normální mít vztah se ženou a žít v domku na předměstí. Takhle by to přece mělo správně fungovat ne? Ale ne, šťastný jsem nebyl. To jsem byl naposledy před tím, než jsi skočil z té proklaté nemocnice. Ani nevíš, jak moc jsem si vyčítal, že jsem nic neřekl, že jsem tomu nějak nezabránil.“  
„Co jsi neřekl?“  
„Že Tě miluju, ty pitomče! Co asi.“

Sherlock vypadal jakoby naprosto ztratil řeč a jen nevěřícně zíral na Johna.

Mary se zasmála: „ Vy dva jste vážně neuvěřitelní. Celou tu dobu jsem se musela snažit tohle všechno vydržet. Ze začátku to byl pro mě jen úkol jakých už jsem měla spousty, ale John byl vážně dost milý a já si říkala, že už bych se přece mohla usadit a začít žít normální život. Jenže pak se vrátil Sherlock z mrtvých a já měla strach, že je všechno v háji. John mě sice měl rád, ale za tu dobu, co jsme byli spolu, jsem ho dost poznala a věděla jsem, že se Sherlockem v tomhle nemůžu nikdy soutěžit. Jenže Sherlock se překvapivě držel stranou a u Johna zvítězil smysl pro povinnost nebo co, takže všechno bylo jak má být. Až do toho zpropadeného obřadu.“

Teď zase mlčky zíral John. Střídavě se díval na Sherlocka a na Mary a snažil se vstřebat to, co právě slyšel. 

„Jmenuješ se vůbec Mary Morstan?“  
„Ne, moje pravé jméno je Rosamund Mary Moran. Dříve pravá ruka Jima Moriartyho.“

 

Mary se vzpamatovala a znovu namířila svou zbraň na Sherlocka.  
„Ne to neuděláš! Tohle Ti nikdy neodpustím!“ zakřičel John.  
„Máš pravdu, takhle by z toho vyšel moc lehce. Mám lepší nápad.“ namířila na Johna.  
„Tohle pro něj bude mnohem horší.“  
„Johne!“ zoufale se ozval Sherlock.

Ozval se výstřel. Sherlock leknutím zavřel oči a bál se je otevřít. V tom ho někdo chytl za ruku  
„Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku?“  
John. John na něj mluví. S úlevou otevřel oči a spatřil Johna, jak stojí s pistolí v ruce nad tělem své skoro manželky.  
Oba chvíli jen těžce oddechovali a nevěděli, co říct.  
První se probral Sherlock.  
„Zavoláme Mycroftovi, ať se o ni postará.“  
Mycroftovi lidé se objevili, jak nejrychleji mohli. Tak rychle, že Sherlock svého bratra podezříval, že vše sledoval přes kamery a stál někde připravený za rohem.  
Během hodiny nebylo po mrtvé ženě a žádných důkazech ani památky. A když se do svého bytu vrátila i trochu vyděšená paní Hudsonová, ne že by nikdy v životě neviděla nějakou tu mrtvolu, ale přece jen měla strach o své chlapce, zůstali v bytě sami.

„Takže…“ začal John.  
„Takže jsi právě zastřelil osobu, kterou jsi miloval. Jak Ti je?“  
„Nezabil jsem osobu, kterou jsem miloval. Mary Morstan nikdy neexistovala. A Ty se mně zdáš celkem v pořádku.“  
„Až na tu odpornou rýmu ano“ protočil oči Sherlock.  
John se musel začít smát. „Dej si pozor, abys na ni neumřel. To chce zalézt zpátky do postele.“  
„Jedině, když se ke mně přidáš.“ zatvářil se spiklenecky .

Když leželi v Sherlockově posteli, schoulení jeden druhému v náručí, Sherlock promluvil:  
„Víš Mary měla pravdu. Když jsem byl ty dva roky pryč, uvědomil jsem si, že to co k Tobě cítím, musí být asi láska. Chtěl jsem Ti to říct, když jsem se vrátil, ale už jsi měl Mary a já   
Ti do toho nechtěl nijak zasahovat. Na té svatbě jsem se ovšem nechal unést a takhle to dopadlo.“  
„Jsem rád, že to takhle dopadlo. I když by to mohlo být bez toho všeho dramatu.“  
„Ale Johne, to bychom přece nebyli my, aby vše proběhlo v klidu. Nemyslíš?“

John si najednou uvědomil, že nikdy nebyl tolik šťastný jako právě v tuhle chvíli. Nikdy nevěřil, že bude ležet v posteli a držet Sherlocka v náručí.

„Měl bys spát. Ráno Ti přinesu něco na tu Tvou rýmu,abys mi neumřel.“  
„Dobře Johne. Dobrou noc.“  
„Dobrou Sherlocku.“  
„Miluju Tě Johne.“  
„Taky Tě miluju.“   
John políbil Sherlockovy kudrliny a brzy oba pomalu usnuli s myšlenkou, že teď mají před sebou opravdu ten šťastný život, po kterém oba celou dobu toužili.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se vám povídka líbila, kudos vždy potěší:-)


End file.
